Among the silent chain transmission systems having a silent chain and sprockets, there has been known one in which the silent chain has guide rows each having a pair of guide plates and middle link plates disposed between the pair of guide plates, non-guide rows each having a plurality of inner link plates and pairs of link pins each provided through the pair of guide plates, wherein the guide rows and the non-guide rows are in mesh alternately in a chain traveling direction by being linked by the pairs of link pins (see Patent Document 1 for example).